Early History of Lyradis
Before 42 - Before the Grand Kingdom, the regions were still within the leadership of Lyradis, not necessarily all of them the whole time. But Lyradissians originated in Discordia and Requiem, and expanded to the other two. 42 – The Grand Kingdom of Lyradis is founded consisting of modern Requiem, Jarrland, Discordia and Vennland (or Relic, as it was then known). Named for the inland sea named Lyr, and the Mountains of Discord, named for the rocks, which ring different notes when struck. 112 – Lyradis’ only ally, Farridon, joins the Grand Kingdom of Kell, but maintains trade relations with Lyradis. 118 – Farridon cuts off trade relations without warning. No reasons are given, and messengers are turned away from the borders of the region. 120 – A messenger arrives to the Kingdom and treats with the King to join the Grand Kingdom of Kell. Stipulates that is Lyradis joins, trade will be restored with Farridon. The King denies this offer, refusing to succumb to bullying by the nation. 123 – Lyradis tries extending diplomacy to neighboring regions to ask for support, as there is worry the Kell will invade. No nations are willing. The King of Lyradis sends his only son to Farridon to try and convince them to secede from the Kingdom of Kell. The Prince is captured and imprisoned. 129 – Farridon releases the Prince, who is in poor condition. The former ruler sends a message with him saying he apologizes, but it is out of his hands. The best he could do is convince Kell to release the Prince. The Prince dies of malnutrition and disease three weeks later. 130 – Lyradis immediately begins construction of defenses, and gearing up to defend their country. In secret, the King begins construction of an escape route for his people. 133 – The regions of Lyradis, one by one, are invaded by the Kells, whom have a far superior strength in comparison with Lyradis. 151 – The Lyradissian’s Military knowing they are outnumbered, use the mountainous land as a strategic advantage to hold off the invasion. After several back and forth battles, the Kell’s eventually overwhelm the lines and close in on Lyradis proper, their numbers too great. 160 – Population of Lyradis abandons their country, fleeing from the invading Nation of Kell. Half the population is killed outright in the panic and war. The remains of the military gather for a last stand to allow the citizens to escape. 161 – Lyradissians wander through the wilds of Grizzland, Grmanhil, Bracia, Bor-Teire, and other regions, attempting to put as much distance between themselves and the Kells as possible, and seeking aid. 194 – Bands of Lyradissian refugees enter Qarimos, seeking aid in finding new home. Some Lyradissians sail eastward, attempting to find lands far away. The others turn inland, and rumors of a large mountain region to the north attracts the Lyradissians northwards. A few groups of Qarimosi opt to also move inland with them, and leave the sea behind. Category:Serendel Category:History Category:History of Telluris